L'Homme Blessé
by Lisen-chan
Summary: Qu'est devenu Kaku après la défaite du CP9 à Enies Lobie ? Est-il mort, vivant, blessé, de nouveau en mission ? Et si c'était pire que ça ?


_**Disclameur** : les personnages appartiennent à Oda, je les emprunte juste pour le plaisir et ce, sans être payée._

 _ **Paring** : Kaku Centric_

 _ **Rating** : K_

 _ **Spoiler** : ne tient pas compte des mini-aventures des membres du CP9._

 _ **Synopsie** : Qu'est devenu Kaku après la défaite du CP9 à Enies Lobie ? Est-il mort, vivant, blessé, de nouveau en mission ? Et si c'était pire que ça ?_

 _ **Blabla de Lisen** : Ce texte est un cadeau pour **Choc'Olive Flamous.** Un petit rien pour te remercier du superbe Usopp que tu as trouvé le temps de me dessiner malgré ton emploi du temps chargé. En espérant que ce Kaku te plaise. Des bisous._

* * *

Une forêt dense et humide d'une île, un homme se pencha au-dessus d'une rivière pour y étancher sa soif, silhouette longiligne et peau tannée par le soleil. Au moment où sa main effleura l'onde, son regard croisa celui de son vis-à-vis aquatique. Il s'observa, interdit. Était-ce vraiment lui qui se mirait ? Il soupira avant de plonger sa main dans l'eau froide et se désaltérer longuement, troublant son reflet.

Qui aurait pu le reconnaître sous cette apparence ? Qui aurait su en voyant les guenilles le vêtant qu'avant, il était un jeune homme fringant ? Qui aurait vu sous cette barbe foisonnante le visage enfantin toujours prêt à rire qu'il arborait alors ? Qui aurait cru que sous cette tignasse rousse et entremêlée se cachait Kaku, contremaître du Dock 1 de la Galley-La Company et spécialiste en diagnostique mécanique ? Personne.

Pas même lui.

Et pourtant, à son arrivée sur cette île oubliée des Hommes, il s'était répété en boucle les souvenirs de sa vie dans la cité de l'eau. Il avait fait d'une prière les noms de ses restaurants préférés, de ses amis, de la rue où il habitait, le nom de l'échoppe ambulante où Paulie achetait ses cochons en pâte d'amande… qu'il répétait inlassablement alors qu'il s'était recroquevillé dans une grotte. Il ne faisait rien d'autre que réciter ce mantra qui hurlait à la face du monde qu'il était encore Kaku De Water 7.

Sauf que, comme tous les autres « Kaku » avant celui là, celui de Water 7 n'existait pas. Il n'avait été qu'une couverture pour une mission de plus, qu'un montage d'informations lui permettant de s'infiltrer au sein de la Compagnie. Qu'importe à quel point il avait désiré que cette existence là soit réelle, là, dans cette grotte sombre et humide, la vérité était terriblement cruelle : il n'était pas ce Kaku là… il n'était personne… il n'était rien…

Après les 'Jours Bruyants' emplis du son de sa propre voix se berçant avec les illusions du passé, vinrent les 'Jours Silencieux' où l'abattement le laissait inerte et vidé, les yeux vagues et hébétés, ressassant à quel point il avait blessé des gens qui l'aimait et qu'il avait appris à aimer, et pas seulement parce qu'il y était obligé. Comment pouvait-on être « rien » ? Pouvait-on seulement être « rien » ? Mais si on n'était « rien » alors on pouvait aussi être « tout », non ?

Fort de cette nouvelle résolution, il était sorti de son trou, vacillant et trébuchant après être demeuré pendant si longtemps prostré. Dehors, il explora ses terres, apprit à les connaître, à prendre ce qui lui était offert par la Nature. Et il devint… Kaku des Bois.

Pas d'amis, pas de maison, pas d'appartenance, une île sauvage pour territoire. Pas de passé, pas d'histoire, pas d'avenir, juste l'instant présent et ses besoins impératifs comme dormir, manger, se protéger. Il était Primaire, il était le Kaku des Bois. Et le temps passa, immuable, imperturbable, il avait cessé de compter les jours pour ne pas se rappeler.

Quand il leva les yeux de l'eau qui coulait à ses pieds, sa tranquillité retrouvée et son reflet intact, son regard tomba sur une fleur couleur soleil, couleur des cheveux de Paulie. Il tendit une main sale et écorchée vers le fragile végétal, effleurant les pétales tandis qu'en son cœur, une douleur sourde apparaissait.

Non.

Il avait travaillé trop dur pour effacer ce Kaku là, il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible. De toute façon, il ne pourrait revenir à Water 7 même s'il ne désirait rien d'autre. Rien d'autre que de faire amende honorable pour être de nouveau aux cotés du blond qui criait, qui riait, qui lui souriait, et peut-être même pouvoir lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Mais c'était impossible. Pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait, pas après ce qu'il leur avait fait à tous. Pas après le regard que Paulie lui avait lancé en apprenant sa trahison.

Sentant son cœur s'emballer et ses yeux se mouiller, Kaku des Bois referma violemment son poing. Il devait arrêter de ressasser le passé. Il n'avait pas de passé car toutes ces existences étaient fausses. Le Kaku qui avait vécu à Water 7 était condamné à mourir et disparaître avant même d'avoir été crée, tué par la simple existence de dizaines de 'Kaku' avant lui. Mais le Kaku des Bois, ce Kaku-là, sera le dernier. Plus jamais il ne blessera des gens par sa duperie, plus jamais il n'apprendra à aimer et trahir des gens contre son gré. Il devait être Primaire et revenir à l'essentiel, oublier tout le reste et effacer son existence de ce monde pour s'y fondre et en devenir partie intégrante et indissociable.

Alors il se leva et se détourna de l'eau et de son reflet, laissant une fleur aux pétales couleurs Paulie se pencher sous le poids d'une goutte d'eau salée.

 _*.*.*.*_

À des miles de là, un jeune homme rentrait chez lui après une longue journée de travail. Il retira sa veste, ses cordes, ses lunettes et les accrocha à une patère. Sa main eut une légère hésitation avant d'effleurer une casquette blanche poussiéreuse suspendue au crochet d'à côté. Avec un soupir, il se détourna de ce souvenir douloureux, pourtant incapable de s'en débarrasser malgré les années passées. Il le savait. Qu'importe à quel point il voudrait que Kaku revienne, ça n'arriverait pas.

Il prit une bière dans son frigo avant de se poster à sa fenêtre, scrutant longuement les flots avec un espoir à chaque fois déçu. Près de lui, une fleur orange ployait sous le poids soudain d'une larme.


End file.
